


用棉花糖塑造一个梦

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 是还在组织时候的密千。两个人刚刚认识不久。
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 3





	用棉花糖塑造一个梦

“你在哪里？”April问道。

他的声音听起来平静又死板，像机械键盘咔嗒作响。信号出现了一丝的干扰，发出沙沙的电流声，他猜测是毛手毛脚的家伙经过了大厦的电房，从鼻腔里哼出一声冷笑。

“……我准备下来了。”长久的沉默后，耳机里的声音重新响了起来，“车里有棉花糖吗？”

他差点把手里的车钥匙捏弯：“你还有多远？”

“April明明知道我在哪里。”那个声音说，“……快开车。”

随着语音收线，车顶传来一声几不可察的声响，车身也跟着微微摇晃。他想这家伙还真的像猫，多半是在钢索用到尽头之前就先松手坠落了；这么高的楼层，大概也只有九条命的猫能逃过死劫。

他踩下油门，把车开的像个普通下班的过路人。

“……你好慢。”December悠悠地说，声音暴躁又困倦。他刚刚经历了一场肾上腺素飙升的撤离，杀气渗过钢筋骨架刺痛April的脖颈，利爪和獠牙都想尝点血腥的味道。“乖孩子，”April不紧不慢地说道，声音有半分讥诮，“我在检查你的棉花糖。”

于是车前窗探下一个圆圆的白色脑袋，和硕大的满月重叠在一起，异色眼瞳在阴影当中反光。他没有开耳麦，于是在死寂里April看到他一双泛白的唇瓣开开合合，口型却很明确“我要杀了你”。

April不为所动：“谁吃你那玩意儿。抓稳了，我数五下就弃车。”

“……August没有说要这么干。”December懒懒地说。

“……你脑子是不是出问题了，撤退计划是我安排的。”April皱起眉，这下是真的有点咬牙切齿。他用力打了一个方向，车头转进繁华的步行街。他没数够五下，到第三下的时候December就已经纵身从车顶跃下，他也从驾驶座里借力脱身。

他们并肩站在路边，穿得像一对冬日出来秘密约会的恋人，和一条街的路人一起，惊讶地看着失去控制的轿车冲进人工湖里。

April低下头去，把自己的围巾解下来，包住他纤细的脖颈，笑眯眯地说：“那里有家高级棉花糖店，我去给你买。”

他们俩踏着雪和月光回家，被August逮个正着，免不了一顿总结训斥。

“你们俩又吵架了？”

“嗯。”April说。December偷偷地从衣兜里掏April买的棉花糖，塞进August的嘴里。August在行动上反应没有他们俩迅速，立刻被甜蜜的食物填充了半个世界，怒意消散一半，又变回那个温柔得无懈可击的August。

“但是和好了。”December说。

晚上等熄灯之后，December又偷偷溜到April的床上，霸占大部分的床铺。April嫌恶：“……我不是给你买了棉花糖吗？”“要April喂。”他说。

那双眼睛半阖着，昏昏欲睡。April苦恼着说“真是够了”，一边撕开包装袋：“那我就勉强理一理可怜的小猫。”

他这话一说完，December纵身跃起，把他按在地上。他猝不及防，手里大包的棉花糖像下雨一样呼啦啦散了一身，白的粉的蓝的紫的黄的绿的，花朵形状的纽结形状的圆墩的长条的水果形状的动物形状的，蘸着糖粉和玻璃一样的砂糖，一朵朵不知名的花一样盛放在他身上。

December骑在April身上，按住他的手，去吻那双刻薄又辛辣的嘴唇，然后是下巴，牙齿硌出一个血红的印子。他焦急地去啃，在他的喉结上收获月亮形状的绿色的棉花糖。糖果融化在两个人的体温之间，粘腻的糖浆粘在April的皮肤和他洁白的牙齿上，颜色温柔的色素被贪食吮吸进胃里。

“……April是甜的。”他没头没脑地说道。他说完这句话，就没有了下文，径自趴在April身上，睡得死沉。

April躺在地上，脑袋一片空白。他对于December的爱和感谢感到不寒而栗，然后想到August评价他们半斤八两。

“……我们都还没学会啊。”他喃喃自语。


End file.
